A Secret of the Heart
by saphire2moon
Summary: KyoyaxOC, Rated M, smut, you are warned. Yuki is in love with Kyoya, there love will withstand, and when Kyoya's father informs Yuki of a little secret, their love only grows stronger. The second of a series of oneshots, titled the Youkuchi series. RXR


A.N: This fanfic is a sequel to my first called Of Pride and Prejudice. This fanfic will follow another and probably one more after that. Rated M, RXR, be warned smut.

Disclaimer: Sure I won the lottery and now own Ouran High School Host Club! Jeez! I do own Yuki.

A Secret of the Heart

The ringing of an alarm clock blared through the deadly silent atmosphere. The sun peeked just a tiny bit through the blue curtains on the large balcony window. A small feminine groan echoed over the silent room. "Crap, shut up already." Her hand reached out from the snooze button on the clock only to realize it wasn't where it normally was. Yuki stretched up to find a crucial piece of clothes missing from her wardrobe. In conclusion she was missing her pants, shirt, and underwear. Yuki sighed to herself and reached over the white lump in the sheets. Slamming a finger down on the electric radio, Yuki growled as the clock read seven. "Why am I forced to wake up so early for school darn it?"

Pushing back the white satin sheet, Yuki wobbled over to the washroom. She set the shower and dug in the overnight bag she left the day before. Scowling at the dirty clothes, she made a mental note to head home and grab a new pair of everything. After showering and brushing her blonde hair into a long ponytail wrenching on her most hated enemy (in short the Ouran girls' uniform), she headed out to wake her sleeping companion. The lump hadn't moved an inch since she had left, but that didn't surprise her. "Kyoya-sempai, time to get up." The lump responded with a shuffle. Yuki smiled softly and walked over to the curtains. Grasping the edges, she grinned evilly. "Oh sweetheart, it's time for us to go to class," she called sweetly. "Shut-" but just as Kyoya was about to finish his threat, Yuki burst the curtain open right in his face.

A sound that could only be described as a 'hiss' escaped from Kyoya's throat, before he cursed like a sailor, promising her and her entire family a short lived life to come. Yuki laughed before walking over to her boyfriend and kissing him on the cheek. "That is what you get, my dear, for not falling asleep earlier." He turned away and dark flames radiated off of his naked body. "I will forever blame you, Youkuchi-san, for being so tempting while writing at my desk." Yuki scoffed and waved a hand in the air. "Forget that, you need to get up soon. We're going to be late if you don't."

Now normally, the great "Shadow King" of the Ouran Host Club would turn and glare at anybody who would dare wake him up. Now while, he did glare, he-unlike other times- got up to get showered and dressed. Yuki smiled as the normally stoic cool guy wobbled-much like Yuki- over to the washroom. She supposed that she was one of the only people ever to see him like this. That thought alone made her insides bubble with joy.

When both of them were all dressed and set, Kyoya called out for the car to take them to school. Yuki of course as always retaliated. "Are you kidding? The high school is about a mile away! It's early still, so why not just walk to school?" Kyoya sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Because, Youkuchi-san, there is no point in wasting much needed energy in walking to school." This argument was the same as always. Of course in the end, Kyoya always won, but it still didn't stop Yuki from seething in rage all the way there. Kyoya would, like always, smile at her silliness and discuss what plans for the Host Club they had today. "Tamaki-sempai wants me to dress up as well?" Yuki asked as they walked up the school grand staircase. The two ignored the squealing girls who whispered. "There's the Host Club couple. Oh she is so lucky!" Kyoya nodded as he wrote a note down in his legendary black notebook. "Yes, the theme is sports, and seeing as you are a sport-guru, he suggested that you should help with the costumes." Yuki shrugged and smiled lightly. "I guess I could help a little bit, but" a small smug smile crossed her lips. "-Don't think I'll be going easy on you Kyoya-sempai." He smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less." With that they shared one quick kiss, much to a few girls awe and jealousy, and parted for class.

Yuki didn't share any classes with the other hosts, which always seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. It seemed that at that time about a half of the girl population wanted to know about her relationship with the famous Kyoya Ohtori, Host Club Vice President and extremely wealthy man. Yuki was always forced to say the same things over and over again because the girls, and sometimes boys, always wanted to know how they got to know each other. Today seemed to be no different. In the middle of class while the teacher wasn't looking, a girl shuffled two seats over to sit next to Yuki. She had noticed this in the corner of her eye, but ignored it. "Um, Youkuchi-sama?" Yuki sighed and took her eyes off the textbook. "Yes?" "How did you meet Kyoya? In the host club maybe?" "Well actually it was sort of out of class, and it happened to be Tamaki that introduced us."

_Yuki stood behind the crowd of people gathering at the entrance of the theatre. She tapped her foot and huffed as the next person in line behind her left. "I'm out of here, this is to long a wait for a stupid show." Yuki closed her eyes and rubbed at a sore spot of her temple. Then a familiar annoying voice echoed over the loud noise. "Oh look it's Yuki-chan come to save the day." Yuki glanced up in time to see Tamaki Suou rush forward and glomp her. "OW! Tamaki-sempai what the hell was that for?" Tamaki smiled down at her. "You're looking lovely today, mind if me and a friend of mine join you. We were first in line, but then we had to leave for a second." Yuki glared at him. "Well then you shouldn't have left." _

"_We apologize if we have caused you any trouble miss, but Tamaki here really wanted to see today's play." Yuki looked behind the blonde to glance at a prince in disguise. "No trouble. I guess you can join me if you wish, Mr.?"_

"_Ohtori, Kyoya Ohtori."_

"Oh so that was when it happened?" The class turned and the teacher immediately shushed the excited girl. Yuki grinned and went back to the rest of her day.

Yuki rushed down the halls five minutes before class was excused. She was smiling, almost bouncing to get the outfits in place for the Host Club. She had just reached the third story when a door opened in front of her. Lucky enough, Yuki put on the brakes before she crashed. "Gomen, I was in a rush," she huffed. "Ah Miss Youkuchi? Am I right?" Yuki looked up only to widen her eyes in shock.

"Mr. Ohtori, what are you doing here?" The extremely scary looking man glanced around for a second before motioning inside. "Looking for you in fact, please won't you join me?"

Confused beyond belief, but to afraid to refuse, Yuki walked in behind Ohtori-sama. "Have a seat Miss Youkuchi." He gestured to the velvet couch across from the single chair. "Excuse me," she mumbled before sitting herself on the seat.

"Now Miss Youkuchi, I have heard a rumor that you have been "going out" with my son."

Yuki gulped silently but straightened herself. She was ready for whatever remarks this man pulled out at her. "Yes sir, that rumor is indeed true." He stared out at the window where a couple of students studied in the grassy fields. "As I have been told, my son is a very admirable person, one who thinks of others and has a genius intention." Yuki felt a chill run down her spine at where this conversation was headed. "Yes sir, he is, and more." Ohtori-sama turned swiftly then and stared at Yuki with an intensity of a cat staring at a mouse.

"You must also know that if he continues to be profitable, he has a high chance of inheriting a portion of my wealth and company." Yuki felt her hands tremble at his tone. "Yes sir, I am aware of that." He moved swiftly, much like his son and sat at the chair opposite. "This means that in the near future, Kyoya Ohtori will have to marry a successful wife with a successful heritage."

Yuki felt a stab of pain shoot her heart. If he was heading where she knew he was heading, her world would surely crumble. Ohtori-sama crossed his legs and casually folded his hands on his lap. "There is a large company name that has been at ends with us for years. It just so happens that the boss of this company has a daughter about Kyoya's age." Yuki lifted her head in shock and willed tears to fall back.

"I have agreed to think about setting my son off with this woman." Yuki's heart filled with dread. "If, Miss Youkuchi, you can give me one reason why I should not let my son marry this woman, you had best speak up now." Yuki let her head fall heavily down. Her tears escaped. "Because sir, I am in love with him." There was silence that fell over the room as the sounds of laughter filled the outside. "I see." He responded finally.

Ohtori-sama stood and dusted off whatever dander her had captured from sitting and walked over to the window. Yuki stood as well. "Excuse me then," she whispered.

She walked swiftly to the door. Just as her hands touched the door, he spoke. "Has he said that he loves you?" She paused. Her heart whispered kind words. "Yes, he has many times." She turned in shock when she heard a quiet laugh. Ohtori-sama was laughing. She shook her head once to clear it but there was still laughter.

He turned to her and smiled softly. Yuki gaped a tiny bit but closed her mouth in time. "I believe my son will marry this woman after all." Yuki gasped.

"Why? Did I not give you a good enough reason!?" The old man shook his head as well. "My son, Kyoya Ohtori, will be married to the daughter of Fujima Youkuchi, the head of a promising company that I had long waited to join with."

Yuki gaped at him for minute before her smile lifted. She raced into the old man's arms and cried for joy. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Ohtori-sama laughed quietly. "Yes, I know, but we must keep this a secret from my son. One day I will tell him, but until that day treat him as you always have." Yuki nodded and rushed out the door.

"Yuki-chan you're late!" Hunny cried pulling at her dress. Yuki smiled and patted the senior's head. "Yes, Yes I know. I apologize. I was held up with important business." The host club had regretfully already dressed for customers, but that wasn't enough to dampen Yuki's rising mood. Hikaru glanced down at her and investigated her red face. "Have you been running, co-manager? You look like you just ran an entire mile."

Yuki laughed and brushed a stray hair from her face. "Well I had to rush so I guess it felt like a mile." Haruhi stared at her with the look only Haruhi could do. "Yuki-sempai, are you happy about something?" Yuki whirled around and smiled even brighter.

"Yes actually I am." The club pondered a minute about what that might be, and when they turned to Kyoya he simply shrugged his shoulders. Even he had no clue why she was suddenly so happy. "Well enough about me, when should we get started?" Tamaki recovered quickly and snapped at the twins. "Bring out the volleyball outfit for Yuki-chan."

"Yes boss!" Yuki sat at an available chair while the others rushed around, getting the last minute preparations ready. She felt the seat next to her dip and turned to look at Kyoya. He was writing numbers in his book but his attention was on his girlfriend. "So why are you so happy, Youkuchi-san?"

She smiled to herself and leaned over to kiss his lips. She loved how their tongues danced for a few seconds before they split for some air. He smiled slightly, but there was still a look of puzzlement on his face. "Nay! I'll tell you another time, sweetheart!!!" She jumped up and rushed to the changing rooms leaving Kyoya to blink in confusion.

"Welcome! To the Host Club!" the boys, plus Haruhi said as the doors of the third music room opened. Girls clamored in and settled themselves in seats and chairs. The room had been decked out as a sunny playground. Yuki stood in the corner preparing the trays with cakes and treats. She was wearing a beach volleyball outfit, complete with short cut off shorts and a bikini top. Glancing over at Hikaru and Kaoru, she complimented the boys taste in basketball uniforms, matching colors with two separate numbers. As far as Yuki could remember, Hikaru was number eight, while Kaoru was number nine. 'Or was it the other way around? Oh well! It's Haruhi who always guesses right anyway.'

She shifted her eyes to the squealing girls over by "The King's" table. He was now currently wooing a young girl. His outfit was simple, just a soccer uniform. This outfit didn't stop him from looking anything but simple. Shaking her head, Yuki shifted to Hunny and Mori-sempai. Of course both were in judo and kendo robes, but that didn't stop them from looking adorable together. Yuki smiled at the quiet Mori. She always considered him and the others to be her family.

"Yuki-sempai, I think the girls at my table would like some refreshments." Yuki looked down at Haruhi, who had been forced to wear a soccer outfit much like Tamaki's. "Hai, Haru-chan. I am right on it." She wheeled over to Haruhi's table and served while she talked to the girls. Yuki smiled kindly and wheeled over to the other tables.

She recognized the girl from her class that had asked her about Kyoya. She shied away, but Yuki placed a cake in front of her. "Don't feel bad about today, okay. It is me who should apologize and be embarrassed. I was the one that got you in trouble." She stared up at her and smiled. "Thank you Youkuchi-san." Yuki laughed and refilled her drink. "Yuki please, Youkuchi-san is only used for father." She sighed when she heard that same name being called. Yuki turned and heard a few girls giggle behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she shrugged.

"But I guess only the great Kyoya uses it on me." The girl laughed and nodded. Yuki waved and carted over to Kyoya sitting at a table with two girls. They stared up at her in awe as she said casually. "What do you want now?" Yuki saw his lip quiver to smile, but he kept his face passive. " I simply was asking what you were talking about with those girls."

"Oh nothing that important, just clearing up a misunderstanding." He nodded and scribbled a note on his notebook. Yuki lifted an eyebrow when he handed her the book. "If you could look at the data and tell me what we should spend on next time, that would be very helpful." Yuki stared at him for second before looking at the note.

_Were you spreading rumors again?_

She sighed and grabbed the pencil from his hand, the two girls shrugged at each other in confusion. "If I am correct with my calculations then the best idea would be this." She scribbled her note under his.

_If you mean that I spend every other night since three weeks ago at your house having sex till we're too exhausted to move then no, I wasn't._

She handed it back over to him and smiled. His eyes squinted before he looked back down at the text. His face held the slightest tint of blush, but Yuki saw it. Her smile widened sweetly when he glanced up at her a look of domination in his eyes. "I would agree but I believe we need something like this." He wrote down for a while before switching it back up to Yuki. She glanced down at him in suspicion.

_I believe we have had sex almost every night, whether it was at your mansion or mine. Tonight we should go to my place. I have a new hot tub installed and I believe it could be of some use. I mean after all if I'm going to pound you senseless, we should at least do it in style._

Yuki felt that red color her cheeks, but hid it behind a smile. "Maybe your right, Kyoya-sempai, but it needs improvement." His smile was quick and devious when he answered. "What improvement would be needed?"

Yuki had this burning sense at how strange it was that they were writing dirty letters back to each other in the Host Club in front of a bunch of other girls who probably never even heard of "doggy-style" before, but that made it even funnier.

She grabbed at the pencil and scribbled her final message to Kyoya. "That right there should do it, tell me what you think?" He smiled and read the note.

_The idea sounds promising, but it's missing some spice, how about we add music in the mix and some dinner. Ice cream would be nice. Then I can lick it off you._

"That is quite interesting, Youkuchi-san. I believe then the preparations are in order." Yuki smiled and wheeled off, giggling slightly at the girls' next question. "What were you two discussing, Kyoya-sempai?"

"Oh nothing for you ladies to worry about."

The rest of the host club went by as usual, something turned hectic, everybody panicked and in the end they all agreed to Tamaki's demands. During the weekend they were going to stay over at Ouran High School for an all night Host Club.

Yuki sighed and leaned her head back against the seat of her father's car. Said father was sitting next to her staring out at the window. "I heard you had a very busy day today, my dear." She looked over at her father, surprised. "Yes, I suppose I did." He smiled to himself. His face changed a second time. "Ah yes, this was sent a couple days ago, but I guess you could say I was having it checked for any sort of 'device'."

Yuki lifted an eyebrow when her father pulled out a bag from the front seat. The bag looked like it was from one of the stores Haruhi had taken them too. Yuki grabbed the bag and opened the small seal. Inside, in clean wrapping paper was a stuffed panda bear. Her eyes glittered as she pulled out the stuffed animal. A small card popped out of the wrapping paper and landed on her lap. She read the neat scripture and smiled happily. It read:

_Dear Yuki, This is a gift for the anniversary of our third year knowing each other. I hope you like it. Love, Kyoya_

Yuki's heart skipped a beat as she hugged the animal to her chest and stuffed her face into its softness. Her father's stare did not escape her gaze. She lifted her face and stared at her father. "You knew." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He sighed and turned his head away. "Yes, and I wanted to tell you, but that Ohtori wanted to tell you himself." His gaze shifted to happiness. "I glad you approve." Yuki sighed and snuggled the bear closer to her chest. It was directly over her heart.

"Welcome, Miss Youkuchi. The young master is waiting for you in the dinning hall." Yuki grinned at the maid and made her way over to the giant dinning hall. 'I've been here so many times, I know where each room is.' She stepped through the wide doors to find a candlelight diner set at the base of the grand table. Yuki smiled and clutched at the bear she refused to let go of and dropped the pack over her shoulder on a single chair. HE sat at the head of the table, reading, oblivious to her arrival. Her head and her heart told her to leave him alone for a bit.

She took in the giant hall where they dinned occasionally. Yuki breathed in the aromas of the food sitting at the table just waiting to be devoured. Thinking it was about time for her entrance Yuki cleared her throat. Kyoya looked up from his book in rare surprise but it faded to a smile. "I'm glad you made it, I had hoped we could start early." Yuki walked over and sat herself in the seat next to his.

They looked at each other for a minute before he leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Yuki melted into him letting his hands grasp at her shoulders. He stood and she followed. He hugged her tightly without breaking an inch of the heated kiss and pulled her close. The animal between them became squished. This seemed to have pulled Kyoya out of his phase, for he released her with a small breath. Yuki sighed and brought a hand up to his face, running her finger over his cheek. "You finally got it then. I had assumed that it would have arrived much earlier then this."

Yuki sighed once more except this time it was in annoyance. "My father thought you had some sort of bomb in it, or worse in his mind, a sex toy." Kyoya laughed quietly. "He will have to be appeased, for I keep all toys with me at my mansion." Yuki laughed with him, but gave him a playful punch. "Yeah, I'm well aware of that."

He sobered instantly and held out the seat for her. "Shall we dine then my dear?" Yuki pulled up her dress and sat softly. Kyoya pushed in her chair and sat down in his. "Just as I promised. A candlelight dinner, a tub of chocolate ice cream, and a hot tub waiting in the main bath." Yuki nodded seriously, then giggled. Kyoya looked over at her. "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about the all night Host Club ballroom dance and sleepover, Tamaki said it would be fun." Kyoya sighed in frustration. "He still has no idea how much that will cost the club. He is truly an idiot." Yuki smiled in understanding. "He cares too much about others, is that it?" Kyoya stared down at his food, but nodded. "I suppose he does." They ate in a comfortable silence, both appreciating it considering they both come from large arguable families. They talked occasionally, but reserved all conversation till later. When dinner was finished, Kyoya stood and led Yuki, hand in hand, up to the main bath.

As Yuki stood, entranced by the large marble tilled tub, Kyoya requested the ice cream be brought up immediately. The ice cream was placed on a cold fridge in the corner and Kyoya sent the maid away. Yuki looked over at the towels and padded chairs. "What no change of clothes?" Kyoya's eyes changed into a look that Yuki knew all too well. "Who ever mentioned that we would need clothes?" Her heart beat faster as he inched forward. There was only an inch between them now.

"Aren't you glad we placed the doll in my bedroom, he would have gotten wet." Yuki breathed deeply her head getting fuzzy from his closeness. "I've decided to follow Tamaki and Hunny-chan's advice and name it Panda-chan."

"Is that right?" Kyoya idly toyed with her dress zipper while closing whatever space was between them. His lips captured hers in a seething kiss. Yuki responded fully, opening her mouth to let him take whatever control he wanted. Only when they were like this did she ever give in to a fight. His hands grazed down her back and cupped her bottom. She gasped, but his lips muffled the sound.

When he pulled back, Yuki had to grasp onto his shoulders to keep from falling. Smirking, he unzipped her uniform and let it pool at her now shoeless feet. "This will not be needed." He indicated to her bra and panties expertly unhooking and stripping both. Yuki would have said she was embarrassed, but in truth she had lost that embarrassment a week ago. All she could think about was him being naked as well.

"Strip, please," she mumbled as his lips attached to her collarbone. "Alright, but get in the tub for me." Yuki nodded dumbly as she stepped down the stone steps into the scalding hot water. Her body heated instantly, not to say it wasn't heated to begin with. Kyoya grabbed the garments and tossed them onto a nearby chair before stripping himself placing his glasses down softly on top of her now folded dress. Yuki let her eyes wonder as he went over to the fridge and dished out two bowls of ice cream.

'I'm going to marry that,' was all she thought and it made her heart numb, despite the extreme heat. "Kyoya, you don't think the ice cream, will melt too fast in here do you?" The Shadow King shrugged as he stepped in with her settling down next to her as the water enveloped both of them. "Maybe, but then I guess that means we will just have to eat fast." They did just that, though she ate much faster then him. When she was finished, he was still not done. Yuki smirked and crawled herself onto his waiting lap. His body tensed instantly, but it relaxed when Yuki hugged him.

"Don't ever leave, okay?" she whispered. A warm wet hand patted her tied up hair. "I will never leave."

Yuki rested against his body, all too aware of the fact that a hard organ was pressing into her inner thigh. She giggled and sat up. "Shall I do the honors, my sweetheart?" A devious Kyoya smirk lifted his face. "If you insist, Yuki." When she lifted herself up and engulfed him, trying desperately to keeping from crying out, she spoke.

"You only ever call me that when we're like this." His groan mingled with hers as she started to move. "Really, I never truly noticed." Yuki panted as she continued to ride him, the water splashing back and forth. "Of course you noticed, -ah- you al…ways…call…me……-kuchi-san." He thrust upwards in timed movements, his stoic and calm cool face red in pleasure. "Do not…" Yuki felt a tightening in her gut as the spring inside her coiled deeper. Kyoya dropped the now empty bowl on the tile, causing it to clang loudly and grabbed at her hips, digging his fingers in the flesh.

As one they climaxed, they cried out each other's name, breathing heavily. Yuki felt her body give out as she slumped on his shoulder. His fingers twisted into her hair and stroked her golden locks. "I love you, Yuki." Yuki rubbed at his arm. "I love you too, Kyoya. I will always love you."

When they were finally separated, they resumed to bathing. It took about five minutes before Kyoya reached over to bath her back and the whole thing started all over again.

The alarm blared out its annoying sound. Yuki stomped it, showered and pulled the great sleeper awake. They argued slightly over driving and walking then they kissed in agreement. They discuss the plans, what the activities at the weekend Host Club will be. The kissed and parted for class; the only thing different is that now Yuki has a secret that she holding in her heart. Oh when will it be released?

A.N: Eh? Not bad huh? I like it despite the fact that I suck at smut. I'm better at just kissing and romantic moments, but you never know till you try. I should have another chapter series up soon enough, when exactly I cannot tell you. Well Review please. Comments and respectful criticism is okay but no flames please. Bye!


End file.
